The Tale of the Two
by PlaceofNoStars
Summary: This story is about a umbreon and sylveon who come in contact with objects, that will change there lives forever. This story is rated M for Mature content that will be contained in later chapters and also because of some scenes could be frowned upon by others. So Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys sorry about the late chapter, you all know about the hurricane that struck key west and the others around** **Florida, well I flew down from Switzerland to help them until they got power, but now everything is fine, they have water, food, and shelter. Well here is the long awaited special chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In the beginning before you were born, before pokemon even existed, the world as we know it, Earth, was in the midst of a great war, a war to end all wars, world war 4. It is known today as the first great world war to start it all, the war started when a race known as the prime race invaded our world with technology that we have the likes never seen before. This race of robots used this technology to destroy our world and turn it into their image, as the world was being destroy, one man stood above them all, he was known as the Creator. The Creator, his real name unknown to this very day, he was born with a forbidden power given to him by the Stone of Creation, which is a stone that contains all the knowledge of the known universe. Now no one man can hold all the secrets of the universe by himself as that much knowledge can't be contained within a mortal mind, as the user goes insane and shortly dies afterwards. The Creator, me, knew this, so I split myself into 12 versions of myself each with their own powers:

 **The Guardian of Hope:** This guardian uses the power of the element light, to brighten it's path and to always be in a enlightened mood, with this it allows us to always believe that even in the darkest of places, there is still light and a concept that we all can find peace in a place of pure chaos, to also believe that somewhere, even in the darkest of hearts, everyone has a light to shine with in them. Without this guardian, we would lose hope in ourselves, faith in someone or others, and the light that shines within us all.

 **The Guardian of Fear:** This guardian uses the power of the element shadow, to shroud itself in the shadows and hide it's true intentions, with this it allows us to be scared of things we don't trust or understand as, everyone is afraid of something, even if we don't admit it, which protects us from the dangers of life, to be conscious of our surroundings, to be aware of danger before it happens, as nothing is set in stone and you should always expect the unexpected, and even in the brightest of hearts, there is a darkness that they keep down below. Without this guardian, we lose our sense of fear and dark that resides within our hearts.

 **The Guardian of Law and Order:** This guardian uses the power of the element earth, to build the ground beneath it and to build it's own reality, with this it allows us to understand that without light there can be no dark, that we have the ability to follow and create rules that govern our society, to be able to follow instruction and obey commands, and to understand justice and to not allow the world to lose control of itself. Without this guardian, we lose a sense of order and justice, the laws that allow us to live and communicate with others, and the ability to control ourselves.

 **The Guardian of Prosperity:** This guardian uses the power of the element life, to grow and flourish in time, with this it allows us to grow and develop into different things, it allows pokemon to evolve into a higher version of themselves, to be able to change life for better or for worse, and to allow nature to exist and allow you to live. Without this guardian, we wouldn't be able to grow or develop, pokemon would lose the function of evolution, we would not be able to change ourselves, and all life on the planet would die.

 **The Guardian of Power:** This guardian uses the power of the element magic, to create the unknown and to explore the mysteries of the world, with this it allows us to feel like we have control our what happens to us and our people closest to us, to feel we are above others in some way, allows pokemon to use their abilities and pull energy from the world, stops energy sources from overpowering each other or becoming unstable and out of control, and is the reason for the creation of all 18 pokemon types. Without this guardian, we would lose a sense of empowerment, pokemon wouldn't be able to use any special abilities and would easily get tired due to the lack of energy they could pull from the Earth, energy sources would become unstable and out of control (Ex: The Dragon Force would tear apart the planet because it would lose control), and there would no different type (Ex: Dragon types, Fairy types, Etc…).

 **The Guardian of Emotions:** This guardian uses the power of the element ultra, to be colorful and shine with a rainbow of all the elements, with this it allows us to feel pain, hurt, sorrow, to be able to care for others and for our own well being, to have the pleasure of sex and to be attracted to others, the reason we are able to have deep thoughts and feelings for others, and it what allows us to have unique personalities and react to situations differently and to be special in there own way. Without this guardian, we lose the ability to feel, care about others, to be able to have sex and love somebody, and everyone would act and behave the same way.

 **The Guardian of Destruction:** This guardian uses the power of the element fire, to light it's trail ablaze and leave the world to burn, with this it allows us to be able to kill and fight each others, to have the feeling of creating death, to be able to be fascinated and excited about war and death, even if it scares us internally, and for the existence of war. Without this guardian, we would lose the ability to kill someone, there would be no wars, and lose our strength to stand up against others, even if your opinion is not agreed with by most people.

 **The Guardian of Thought:** This guardian uses the power of the element tech, to build, invent, and make life easier for it's self, with this it allows us to be able to keep things that are personal or secret internally, to be able to think and be sentient, to talk telepathically, and to create, have ideas, and learn from others mistakes so that we may create better technology and government that is fair and equal. Without this guardian, we would lose the ability to keep things to ourselves, we would be none sentient and be no better than a mindless zombie, and we wouldn't be able to learn or talk to each other telepathically.

 **The Guardian of Unity:** This guardian uses the power of the element water, to calmly float down stream to find a better meaning and to always be chill and cool headed, with this it allows us to have factions(This includes, Neutral Good, Lawful Evil, True Neutral, Ect…), to be able to combine and work as a group or team, and the ability to have the same thought or idea. Without this guardian, we would lose the factions and the ability to work together collectively.

 **The Guardian of Time:** This guardian uses the power of the element lightning, to travel at fast speeds and be full of energy, with this it allows us to live in the present, to discover the past and to make history for others to discover or a path for others to follow, to be uncertain of the future as well as look forward to it, the reason time moves forward, to allow us to have night and day, as well as seasons (Like Winter, Fall, Mating Season, Etc..), and the reason we see time on a linear scale as opposed to in a circle or point. Without this guardian, we would lose the past, present and future, time would stop moving and you would live the same day every day, we would view are lives on a point instead of on a linear scale(All that means is instead of living each second separately, you would see your whole life happen in a second), and you would never age.

 **The Guardian of Space:** This guardian uses the power of the element wind, to fly and to dust off old and forgotten relics, with this it allows us to take up space and have meaning, for every shape and object take up space and have a definite volume and shape, for things in the physical realm to be interacted with others on the same realm or even others from different realms, for the existence of other realms(Ex: Distortion world, spirit world, etc..), and for the existence of the cosmos. Without this guardian, we would lose shape, meaning, and everything would become nebulous(Meaning:to be unclear, vague, or ill-defined), there would be no physical realm or any realm at all and we would be lost in a endless void, and there would be no cosmos or space to explore the world and everything in existence would exist in one single point.

 **The Guardian of Body:** This guardian uses the power of the element normal, to be uqie and even without super special abilities, to be special in it's own way, which allows us to classify ourselves as Male, Female, Transgender, Etc.., for the female to produce eggs that can be fertilised and for the menstrual cycle(Every end of Mating Season if the female failed to reproduce), for the male to produce sperm that can fertilise eggs, that if conception happens when the female is in heat, a baby can be created and nurtured in a mother's womb, the reason for the uqie chemicals the body produces on mating season that allows males to attract females and vice versa, for the different anatomy and structure that allows us to identify someone by there looks, voice, actions, and smell as to whether or not they classify as male, female, or whatever you classify yourself as, and for new and unique traits and mutations to be passed down to a child. Without this guardian, there would be no gender and we would become gender fluid, children would be reproduced a-sexualy, there would be no new traits or mutations of any kind(Since in a-sexual reproduction produces an exact copy of the previous object), and every one would look the same.

These guardians form the council of the high heavens and together they combine to make the **Guardian of Creation** , who holds all the power and knowledge of all the guardians combined. I stayed as these split forms until I could handle the knowledge of the known universe, now I say known universe my dear children because our existence is one of many in an endless sea of other universes all floating in the multi verse, a place that I have only seen once with my very eyes. Now has I began to grow and flourish, my world was continuously being slowly destroyed. So I finished the job, I started an event known as the Rain of Fire, in this event, I erupted a bomb that caused a ring of fire to spread from the north pole where, I detonated it, to the south pole. As the ring swept across the planet, it destroyed building, dryed up the oceans, lakes, rivers and streams, and burned up all the life forms, robot and human alike, on the planet. The shock wave from the blast cause the entire planet to crack to almost the point of splitting, disrupted it's orbit, and cause everything with in about 10,000 miles radius to be blow away into the universe, not in one peice of course. It also disrupted the orbits of the planet near by. After everything was done, I pulled the planets back into orbit, and repaired the Earth, then I began to terraform the planet, this was also known as the first great world event. I created my first life form to walk the earth, Golems, these creatures had the power of each element, because you see my children before there where all those types, there were elements. A few 1000 years later, the golems of each different element, fought in a giant war, the would be know as the second great world event. After the golems destroyed each other, the energy released from the war allowed me to become my combined self and it created the energy barriers that now exist today in our world (Ex: Dragon Force). When the dust settled, I removed any existence that was left of the golems and then decided to try something new, now that all the energy barriers were in place, I decided to create pokemon. I first started with the legendaries, then I moved to creating the prehistoric pokemon to give the planet new life, the legendaries were the only ones I trusted with the knowledge of my existence, as if any one else knew, they would try to find me and find a way to use my power for themselves. After the next 1.3 billion years went by, the third great world event happened, a giant meteor from space collided with my planet cause the destruction and downfall of the prehistoric pokemon. As I watch the world repair itself, the legendaries asked me for a favor, it was that I would ensure that the trail of the prehistoric pokemon is to be left alone, I did as they asked and left it alone, after all the planet has to have some history. So I created a new generation of pokemon to cover the planet in life once again, as my pokemon grew and flourished, with the help and protection of the legendaries, a new life form sprouted one I did not create, they were know as humans. These humans I found fascinating, they could not evolve into a new form to adapt to it's surrounding or have any powers or abilities like the pokemon, but they instead made inventions and tech to convert the environment to they way it would allow them to live convertible and allow them to survive. They kill pokemon that invade their territory, they killed for food, and one thing I did not expect was that they also befriended pokemon and trained them to fight, used them in fashion contest to show their true beauty to the world, and to have as company so they didn't get lonely. Now I know that it sounds terrible some of this stuff, but actually the pokemon that lived with the humans were happy and content, although, there were humans that would abuse or hunt pokemon for the fun of it, but where there is light, there must be dark, even in the purest of hearts. The humans over time built cities and monuments, they created government and laws to protect and govern their people, they create rescue services to save, help, and protect others from harm (This includes people and pokemon alike), and they created schools and labs to better understand their friends that lived around them and themselves. The legendaries had a different opinion of them however, the told me to get rid of them, that they didn't belong and that they were like parasites on my world, but I told them that the planet had created them, so it was destiny's chose to bring them here and every life has an equal opportunity to live on my planet, no matter the creature. Although they did not like my decision in time they learned to go with it as although not all humans were good, not all of them were bad either. As humans expanded across the world, the legendaries and even the rescue services were having trouble trying to protect the world from harm as human groups and pokemon groups started to rise and try to destroy each other, so the humans form a treaty and a safe places for pokemon to live without human involvement in hopes to calm the chaos. When the treaty went into affect, people and pokemon started to work together more to try and make the world a better place to live, but there were still groups that demanded more than what was given and continued to ravage the world. The legendaries came back to me asking if there was something else I could do to in order to prolong peace in the world, so I gave them a gift, the crystals, 18 of them, to be give to a chosen eeveelution of each different type, to create another council to add extra protection, but the crystals couldn't be handed away to anyone, they had to special, they had to be chosen by the crystal, and considered to have worthy blood. Now I know you are confused, there are only 9 know eeveelutions know by the world, but there are others that were not told to you and were not discovered yet, as to which ones those are, that my children is for you to find out. The legendaries did not know who would be choose to carry the crystal as I told them if they gave it to the wrong person, they would die, so to fix this I decided that when a crystal finds someone or someone finds one, they would be put through a series of tests when the crystal put them to sleep, after they touched it, if they passed the test, they would wake up with new abilities that they would have to discover for themselves, if they didn't pass, then they would wake up, the crystal would go somewhere else, and they would continue with their normal lives as if nothing ever happened (Please keep in mind whether or not they passed the test, they would have no memory of it). Now as soon as the other console was formed, the peace continued throughout the world, but the secondary council was not known by the world because they were not needed right away as the world never had problems that had required them yet. However, I could not just simply give the pokemon a gift without giving the humans a gift, so I gave them higher technology in order for them to live their lives easier. Then a giant event happened known as the Fall, (Which was known as the fourth great world event) in this event, all of the crops died, the temperatures raised to dangerous levels, and the air was super toxic, due to all of the pollution the human's factories and machines made. The secondary console stepped in for the first time(The consoles proper name was, The Guardians of Protection), they removed the pollution and help the humans fix their technology to prevent it from ever polluting the world again and all of the tech became eco friendly. However, The Guardians of Protection, spiked the attention of a particular human group known as the Black Death, they were a rebel group that was on the belief that there would come a day were it would be pokemon vs humans when it came to living on this world, they believed that the treaty was a mistake and that the pokemon would eventually stab humans in the back and take the world for themselves. Now some people followed their beliefs, but most of the population disagreed with them saying if pokemon were to try and betray them, they would have done it already. Now this group is responsible for most of the killing of trainers pokemon and pokemon on the streets, the police stopped them at every turn and pokemon continued to be friends with the humans. After the Guardians of Protection saved the world, they decide to plan and find a way to sway the public and steal the power of the console to use for their own benefits and finally rid the world of pokemon forever. They decide to lead a suicide mission and attack the legendaries, but they wouldn't attack them in their uniform because it would only lead hate on them, so the lead a raid and stole all the weapons, vehicles, and uniforms from several SWAT grade police stations. Then, under the cover of night, they split into teams of 10, each with 20 disguised SWAT and 5 SWAT cars, they went to the locations of the legendaries, which were chosen at random, and tried there hardest to injure them to the point where they wouldn't be functional for weeks, that way if there plan failed to get the legendaries to attack innocent cops, there at least would be a drop in security and they would be able to get people's opinions by force. After the attacks that happened through the night, the legendaries had an emergency meeting in the morning to discuss the violence that occurred last night, although only 2 of the 14 legendaries were badly injured, their leader Arcus was enraged, he was confused and mad at how the humans could betray them all of a sudden after a long time of peace between them. So since they were convinced that the humans had broken the peace treaty, instead of asking the Guardians of Protection and thinking about a logical explanation and connecting the robbed SWAT stations to the acts of the Black Death and realizing that the SWAT who attacked them were fake, they instead took action and attacked one of the main human cities, burning it to the ground. When the legendaries realized their mistake, after talking to the Guardians of Protection and learning about the news story, it was far too late, the humans believed the act of extreme violence from the legendaries was completely intolerable and a violation of the treaty, the treaty was broken for real this time and cause pokemon and humans to go in all out war with each other (This would be known as the fifth great world event). The humans appointed the head of the squad Black Death to be one of their top generals because due to their extensive torture and experimentation on pokemon, they knew all the weaknesses of the pokemon and the Black Death was given full pardon for all their crimes and they were apologise to by the president saying they were sorry for not understanding their claims and underestimating the idea that pokemon would betray them one day. Then pokemon love relationships between humans was banned and punishable by death to both the pokemon/pokemons committed and the human/ humans involved, no pokemon were to be allowed on city streets and were told to be shot down and killed on sight be all law enforcement, all pokemon trainers are to turn their pokemon in for extermination and if they did not comply, then they would be executed with their pokemon. War raged on for the next 30 years as pokemon and humans killed each other without mercy and gained ground on each other, the legendaries, along with the Guardians Protection, asked me to fix this, but I refused and said that it was there problem that they created and that they need to be the ones to fix it. They did not like my answer, but what they didn't understand is that I don't get involved with what happens on the planet because it is up to nature and destiny to govern and control what happens to every living thing, not me, I mean I could, but I believe that there is order to the chaos and that empires will fall and rise and this war is just a event to decide who will be allowed to live and even if people or pokemon are to go extinct, there will be a equal that will be created to replace the missing link. If you ask me, people and pokemon should be allowed to choose what decisions to make instead of me forcing down laws and rules for them because if I do then they will never learn from their mistakes and then they will become slaves and have no freedom, then they become no better than a caged animal. Besides as long as the legendaries stood and the Guardians of Protection were around, then I have nothing to worry about, my creations are safe from total extinction. However this truth did not last long because since I had given the humans the gift of better tech, they used it to surprise attacked the Guardians of Protection and kill them, weakening the pokemon's defense, then they stole the crystals that were left behind from the bloody bodies of the Guardians of Protection and took the next 2 years into researching them to better understand their power. After they figured out the full potential of the crystals, they then created a machine, known as a Steam Droid, that harness the power of the crystals to power its functions and weapons. The machine itself was as tall as a mountain, it had a force field the was almost impossible to penetrate from the damage any pokemon could dish at it, the weapons on it could level cities in the matter of minutes, and the armor behind the force field it produced was made of the strongest materials known to man, so even if the force field was over loaded, the armor under it was just as strong. Although only one of these machines were ever built (due to the lack of materials and crystals to fill in the spaces), this none the less, allowed the humans to advance on all fronts and the pokemon started to lose ground, the war was slowly coming to an end, and it looked as if the extinction of my creations was coming closer to happening. The legendaries came to me one last time pleading that I wouldn't let the humans make them go extinct, I agreed this time as they were about to delete my creations, there was clearly no other force that could stop them from taking over, pokemon had every equal right to be there as the humans were, and it was my fault for giving humans better technology. So I came down to the world, destroyed their machine and it fell, shaking the world one last time as it clattered to the ground, killed all of the humans, and took all the tech that they had made and deleted it, after the dust settled, world slowly terraformed, and pokemon went back to their daily lives like normal, the world had finally been put to rest. I replaced the humans I took away and put them back on the world, this time not helping them and allowing them to advance on their own pace, I split all of the crystals into 25 shards and sent them to the farthest reaches of the earth to prevent both sides from become to powerful to quickly and to prevent the humans from easily gaining control of the power of the crystals. I told the legendaries that none of the pokemon can be allowed to remember my involvement with the world or the war or events that took place prior to that, that way no one would try to kill each other or advance to quickly and so that my name would not be known because the knowledge of my mere existence would spike to many wars to try and please me to receive my power and it is better for someone not to know their existence of their god. I removed the memory of the legendaries too as it was only fair and because I didn't want them to come running back to me for help, so they would solve their own problems without my help and because it was just better if nobody knew about me and so they may let their imagination run wild as to even if I was real or how I would look or behave, I still left my mark and allowed the elders to tell stories about how I was a grand champion and was the strongest person in existence, when the time came I would show up to protect them from danger. As time passed on and my name slowly faded from legend and into nothing but a name whispered by the wind, I had a vision that the crystals would come back and the new members would set on a quest to restore the peace that existed back then, so I created a temple and wrote the legend on the walls of the insides of the temple in ancient language that was once spoken by the ancients themselves and it said:

 _"There would be two, one of light, the other of shadow. These two would meet and set out on a quest to find the rest of the long lost console and restore what was lost so long ago. And that along the way these two will face many challenges that would test their strength and that if these two were to succeed, then the world would once again bathe in light and prosperity, however, if the two were to fight each other and go their separate ways, then the world would be doomed to endless war that would rip the planet apart and cause the extension of all life."_

And this is where our story begins, 10,000 years later, the tale of the two, I only hope that the two will save the world, but even though I can see the future, it is not certain, there are many twist and turns that could change even what happens 5 minutes from now. Now I must return to watching the world as it slowly changes, I know you have a lot of questions right now, but those answers you must discover on your own, as the only way you will truly learn is by figuring out your mistakes and solving problems on your own, now good bye my children and I hope we meet again sometime in the near future.

 **Signed by yours truly: The Creator (P.S, if you don't get this letter, don't fret my dear Starlite and Luna, for one day when you understand the meaning of your life, this letter will find you. If it does so happen that someone else were to find it, then do not worry, it is written in the language of the ancients and only you will be able to translate it. If you do find it or it finds you, then come find me, for it is time for your next part of your training, the part you reach your true potential for my dear children you have only scratched the surface of what you can do, even you my dear Starlite don't even know what you are capable of. Oh and just before I send this letter to you, I must write where you can find me, go to the mountaintop that connects all the worlds, then look for the flash of green as the sun sets, then follow it to the edge of the world, then when you see the shine of the brightest star at nightfall, shout my name three time and I shall appear to guide you. Best of luck to you my children and may the odds be ever in your favor. Until we meet again, Creator)**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the new and improved prologue, well see you next week hopefully if there are no delays, and as always, thanks for the support and encouragement you give me every time I write another chapter, well enjoy the rest of your day :)**


	2. Let there be light

**Sorry for no updates on either story, was busy working to get the chapters back with Meep, cause I know all of you don't want to read verbatim. I still recommend re-reading it because there were some changes, but any how, I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to let me know if you feel something is off. Also one last thing, I realized I didn't explain some of the ages or timeline, so I did leave a large author comment in the first paragraph stating how the school and time work lel. So enjoy and I will talk to you all later.**

* * *

 **Let There Be Light**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

Dear Diary:

As you haven't met me before, I'll take this time to introduce myself. My name is Luna Shepsky pronounced sh-e-best-key, and I'm a Sylveon. My mother's a Glaceon name Jewels, and my father's named Atlas. He's an Espeon. We live in a pretty average house, a bedroom and a bathroom upstairs, living room, kitchen, dining room and another bathroom and bedroom downstairs. I'm 12 years old, **(This is in (general) pokemon age, which is a average lifespan of 42 years for eeveelutions and to reach pre-adulthood, or at least (minimum legal) mating age is at 10 years old (only if both parents agree on it, also keep in mind that some mons can hit a mating age early, 10 is just the average, cause there are always exceptions), most will leave high school and their parents to start a new life at around 15/16 years, however, official adulthood is 18)** and attend Serenity High. If the amount of attention the boys give me is anything to go off, I'm quite attractive. My friends include Sabrina (A female Espeon), David (A male Flareon, also Sabrina's boyfriend), Rose (A female Jolteon), Floss (A male Vaporeon, a big fan of Dance, Dance Poke, he is really good too), and together we're the school's "popular kids", at least of the freshmon class. You know the group I'm talking about.

Jewls: LUNA! BREAKFAST!

I put down my pencil

Luna: COMING MOM!

I head downstairs, standing upright as I walked. I remember I learned how to stand upright on just my hind legs at a very young age.

As I come downstairs, Dad's reading the newspaper, and mom's at the counter with a big stack of pancakes.

Jewels: Good Morning Luna dear.

I walk over to the counter excitedly where she's finishing the pancakes.

Luna: Are these your Oran Berry Pancakes?

Jewels: Yes they are dear.

Luna: Mom? Have you ever thought of maybe opening up a bakery sometime?  
Jewels: _Laughs_ No sweety, I still have work, I can't just quit my job, we need that money.

Luna: But you could TOTALLY pull it off as a job!

Jewels: Maybe, but then it wouldn't be the same. The secret ingredient in them is love, and I can't put that into a job like I can a family meal.

Atlas: Your mother has a point

Luna: Well alright

She finishes cooking and serves them to us, my father puts down his newspaper and starts to eat

Luna: Thanks Mom!

Atlas: Yes, thank you dear

Jewels: You're welcome, you two

I dig in with the ferocity of a starving Guzzlord.

Jewels: You eat so fast you'll barely taste them Luna

Luna: _With my mouth full of delicious pancake_ Buh theirr soo guuudd

Atlas: Don't talk with food in your mouth Luna.

Luna: _I swallow_ Sorry dad.

Atlas: Just slow down a bit please Luna.

I do as Dad told me to and finished of my pancakes. Mom's Oran Berry pancakes are like heaven's pancakes. They taste like the sweet and crispy wind on a warm summer breeze.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and headed upstairs to get ready for school. I first went into the bathroom, took a piss, combed my fur, and then headed to my room to make sure that everything was ready to go.I Put my math binder back into my bag as I had left it out last night when I was working on my Algebra homework. The light blue bag goes well with my pink tipped feelers if I do say so myself. I checked the time, I had a few minutes before I had to go, but I felt like starting out early today so I hauled my backpack up onto my shoulders. If there's one thing I hate about high school, it's that your backpack ends up weighing like a gazillion pounds.

I headed downstairs and started my walk to school. Something told me this would be a good day.

 **[Unknown]'s POV**

* * *

I lay prone in a bush just off the main road. I'll say this about the well vegetated city of Serenity Lake, it has a lot of places to hide. Soon I saw my target stroll into view. The Sylveon named Luna Shepsky. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. I barely remember a time like that. A time I could afford to be young and dumb.

As she approaches, I feel my phone vibrate. I slink back into the shrubbery and answer it.

[Unknown]: Yes?

[Phone]: Is this the "Problem Solver"

[Unknown]: Yes.

[Phone]: I have a "problem" I need "solved". Works as a history teacher at Serenity High. Goes by Mr Andrew. Sylveon. Mid to late Thirties.

[Unknown]: How much are you willing to pay to have this "Problem," "Solved"

[Phone]: 10,000 poke.

[Unknown]: Any special requests?

[Phone]: Just your usual… discretion.

[Unknown]: Consider it done.

I hang up. Seems I may be able to carry out two missions simultaneously. I slink forward in my cover. Luna has passed by now… but maybe that's for the best… I can work with this. I feel a smile tug at the edge of my mouth slightly, as a plan clicks together in my head.

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

I had an uneventful walk to school. I arrived and headed to the cafeteria, and went to the table my friends and I always sit at. Rose is there, she waves to me as I come over.

Luna: Morning Rose

Rose: Hey… you're here early.

Luna: I got up a bit early today, figured I might as well make my way over here.

Rose: _nods_

Luna: Something wrong?

Rose: _Blushes_ I… I've been thinking of asking Sky out…

Luna: Good for you!

Rose: But… Luna I'm worried

Luna: Why? The worst she can say is no.

Rose: But when word gets around about my sexual preferences… Luna I'm worried people will avoid me.

Luna: Girl, people here are too concerned with their mountains of homework to care about that kind of thing. This isn't the 18th century, people are cool with this kind of thing nowadays.

Rose: Still…

Luna: Look at it this way… She might just say yes.

Rose: You're right… but… I'm just worried Luna.

Luna: If people come after you for this I will defend you personally.

Rose: Alright… I'll ask her during lunch or something.

Lune: Cheer up Rose, you'll be fine

Rose: _sighs_ You're right Luna… I just need to do it. Miss all the shots you don't take am I right?

Luna: That's the spirit!

I notice someone I don't recognise walk in then. They're in a large cloak. I _think_ they're a guy, but I can't tell do to their aforementioned cloak. All I could really see was a figure dressed in black.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

There goes the first bell. Rose and I stand, wave goodby to each other, and go in opposite directions. She has science first if I recall correctly. I have English. The cloaked figure stops me on my way out.

[Unknown]: You're Luna right?

Luna: Yeah…

I have a funny feeling about this guy. Based on his voice he's definitely a guy. Not quite sure what it is about him that makes me a bit uneasy… but at the same time… there's something almost familiar about him…

[Unknown]: Would you be willing to meet with me after school? Down by the lake maybe?

Luna: Uh… Why?

[Unknown] _looks around_ I'll explain then… just… trust me.

He runs off towards the Math wing. I continue to English

There's something odd about him. I can't put my finger on it. Something though… something tells me I should meet him as he asked...

 **[Unknown]'s POV**

* * *

I suffer through several classes before I head to Mr Andrew's class. My cloak attracts looks, but I ignore them and brush of questions about it. When I arrived in the class, I do the usual thing I've been doing and sitting in a back corner. Then I see a wrench in my plan walk in.

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

I walk into my AP world history class and notice the cloaked guy, from earlier.

 _I don't remember him having this class… must be a transfer or something._

The teacher walks in

Mr Andrew: Ok class, settle down, now wait while I take roll call _he sits down at his desk_

 _Weird, he didn't even mention there was a new student…._

He goes though roll call and the cloaked guy's name don't pop up, because he didn't say here, but the teacher doesn't seem to notice.

 _What is going on?!_

Class proceeded normally, the guy in the cloak was just kinda there… I had a bad feeling about this. Towards the end of class, I get the urge to pee, so I raise my hand and ask to the restroom.

Mr Andrew obliges

Luna: _Lowers hand_ May I use the restroom sir?  
Mr. Andrew: _Nods and points at the pass and continues the lesson_

I get up, grab the pass, and walk out of the class to the restroom.

 **[Unknown]'s POV**

* * *

Luna walks out of the classroom.

 _Perfect_

I raise my hand.

Mr. Andrew: Yes….., umm.. What do you need, mr…..  
[Unknown]: Oh nothing really, I just have one question… _I walk over to him_ About this person, she just all of a sudden, disappeared, how weird… _I show him a picture of some dude's wife_

Mr. Andrew: _Gets sweaty_ I'm s-sorry, but I-I have n-no idea w-what you a-are talking a-about _He reaches for his phone_

The students seem confused and a bit worried by what they're witnessing. They should honestly be. This guy's evil.

[Unknown]: Oh no you don't _Pulls out a knife and I stab it through his hand and into the phone, sticking it to the desk_

Students: _Some scream, some panic, some hide under desks, and a few run off_

Mr. Andrew: _Screams in pain_

[Unknown]: I know what you've been doing, Mr. Andrew, or should I say, Red Fox. I'm not the only one. Unfortunately for you, I found out before the police did. _I produce a silenced Glock-18 handgun_ Now… how is this going to happen?

Mr. Andrew: _Panickedly_ Please… I have no idea what you're talking about? I'm just a school teacher!

[Unknown]: By day perhaps.

Suddenly a Vaporeon speaks up: LEAVE MR ANDREW ALONE!

I turn to face the kid. He's brave. I'll give him that. Shaking in fear, but standing up for someone he believes is good. Have to give him credit for that.

Red Fox is good though. While this kid had me distracted he drew his own weapon, fired into me, and ran off. I faze shift into my black cloud and the bullet fly through me and it kills the kid that just stood up to me. I hear a scream in the back of the class, poor kid, I pursue him in my black cloud form.

 _You are not getting away from me that easily..._

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

I hear screams from outside the bathroom. I'm unsure of what's going on, but I'm worried. Especially when I hear several loud pops as I'm about to leave and return to class. I poke my head out to see Mr. Andrew sprinting by, with a bloody right hand, and… a handgun!? I slip back into the bathroom in a panic.

 **[Unknown]'s POV**

* * *

I reform in the bushes outside the school and wait for the Red Fox to come to me, due to the fact I took a short cut through one of the classrooms to get ahead of him. A Welrod pistol in my hand. The fool sprints right by my bush. I hit a clean shot to the side of his head, catch him, and his Colt 1911, and pull him into the bush before anyone notices. I love the Welrod for that. Silencers don't work like they do in the movies. The Welrod does though. If not better. I quickly search him. Nothing of note or value, besides his trafficking badge. I remove his head and leave his corpse beside his gun, in the bush, with my added symbolic touch of a nice black plastic skull, with blood seeping through it's eyes. I black cloud to drop off with his head, and receive my 10K. Not bad, even if I had foolishly let my guard down in the classroom.

 **Luna's POV**

* * *

I stayed in the restroom for what very likely was an hour. Then I heard police sirens. I stayed put though. Probably a half hour later one of the cops comes into the restroom. The leafeon seems surprised to see me.  
Leafeon Cop: What are you doing in here?  
Luna: I was in here when… whatever happened out there happened…  
Leafeon Cop: Well the dangers past, you can come out now.

Luna: _nods_

Leafeon Cop: Now if you'll excuse me _goes into one of the stalls_

I step outside and there's a full crime scene investigation going on.

One of the officers pulls me aside and asks me some questions. I'm not much help to them as I was hiding in the restroom the entire time. But I tell them what little I know, which was the fact that my teacher with a bloody hand ran past me with a gun in his hands. I was then released and brought home in a police car, my parents were concerned after the cop said what happened. I just hope that I never run into this kind of situation again. Nothing of real note happened for the rest of the day, other than Mom and Dad being a bit "helicopter-y". Understandable considering what happened. I watch the news as they talked about this man known as the Angel of Death, I'm glad I didn't run into him that day. After dinner I lay down in my bed to go to sleep. I realize I forgot to meet with that cloaked guy… dammit. I sigh, and drift off into some well deserved sleep. Hope I can catch up with him tomorrow.

I wake up the the sound of something knocking on my window.

I groggily sit up and look over. It's that cloaked guy. How'd he get up to my second floor window?  
Luna: _How did he…. Find me…._

* * *

 **Cookie: So, I guess we are redoing it all now huh?**

 **PlaceofNoStars: Yep, kinda fucked up the story line…. Heh… Also kinda of left out Luna's school life**

 **Cookie: Oh yeah also, like the fact there's a lesbian pairing now :) Also where is 42Meep?**

 **PlaceofNoStars: He is around...**

 **42Meep: That pairing was in the OG story Cookie**

 **Cookie: k, also article 13 has passed, our internet we love and hold dear to, is gone.**

 **PlaceofNoStars: Lol**

 **42Meep: F**

 **Cooke: no srsly, internet freedom as we know may just *poof* disappear, for example, youtube might cease operations within the EU, , the site we write on might also cease operations, because large corporations doesn't respect Fair Use laws.**

 **42Meep: Yeah, youtube has companies act as copyright police, judge, and jury. Fair use is fairly useless. I've heard of companies claiming people playing classical music as their own, and some company claimed a edited ending of A New Hope as using their music, despite the fact the scene was edited to have no music… and the claimed music wasn't in that scene to begin with. [Insert tangent here]  
PlaceofNoStars: Geez guys, relax with the complaints, the author comments are supposed to be chill, lol. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will talk to you all later. :D**


End file.
